


Blood and Fire

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-03
Updated: 2005-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Would blood and fire makehimstrong enough?





	Blood and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Pirates and Smiths" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). This is for the smiths... pirates may or may not be forthcoming, depending on my muses. *grin*

Aragorn contemplated the beauty that was Narsil reforged... Anduril, the Flame of the West. How much sweat and tears and blood had the smiths shed over this blade--was it stronger for that?

He ran a finger against the keen edge of the blade, and hissed when it nicked him. Watched as the bead of blood rolled over the edge. Thought of another drop of blood, forged into Anduril from Narsil's hilt... and knew that Boromir's blood and the heat of the elven forge had made it stronger. Would blood and fire make _him_ strong enough? Only time would tell.


End file.
